Dear Mom
by Jackiesax
Summary: A letter from a son and to tell about how he made a promise for someone who he cares for. Please read and review this is another one shot and I hope y'all like it


Dear Mom,

I know I haven't wrote to you for a while but I need to get this off my chest. Remember when you told me innocence is annoying when you are young but you would have valued it more when it's gone wishing you never lost it, but that's life. Well is that the same to a attraction... To like someone you are good friends with? Before you go on and start judging me let me explain. This person is caring, he would jump in front of a bullet for me just to protect me. Remember when I said that I didn't like like anyone because of cooties, he was in my first inappropriate dream, he was the only one that I inappropriate dreams about. Honestly what is wrong with me? Why can't I like a girl, any girl, but I fell for a guy. A guy that makes you laugh when you see him frustrated about anything. But he is really cute when he has that cocky smile showing his white teeth when he accomplishes something.

He likes talking to me for a full conversation unlike Nya, or Jay. I remembered when I asked for a hand on a project. It felt like yesterday but it was over a month ago.

I was making a chocolate Hikaru Berry truffles when I asked him for help because everyone else was enjoying their day off doing something in the city. But he didn't for some reason I remembered him entering the kitchen humming a little piece of a song that I swore I heard before.(*reference to Dear Journal*)

"Hey" he said as he looked at my truffle batter for the berries in a weird look. "What the hell is that?"

I smiled at him cheerfully saying "Well that is truffle batter for the Hikaru Berries, why?"

"Because Cole that looks like something Old 's Bulldog crapped out of his ass after having ice cream."

I laughed at the insult towards my cooking. I can't blame him Lloyd literally hides when it's my day to cook. "OK OK dude I see your point. But do you know how to make truffles?"

His brown eyes looked at me. " Honestly I think you are doing the more complex stuff before you master the basics. Try just heating the truffle chocolate to where it is a liquid then you dip the berries in it, take it out let the chocolate harden then repeat until desired thickness or when you have no more chocolate. Which ever comes first."

I done what he told me but I need to wait a few minutes before the chocolate hardens for the next layer. My teammate sat at the table just stared into space.

"Well... How's life?" I asked to pass the time.

"I'm Fine, can't complain. How's your Dad?"

"Good, good, he is trying to walk around without the walking stick."

"What about your Mom? You never speak about her."

"Oh... She died when I was five."

"Bummer dude. Where you close to her?" The man asked with pure curiosity.

"Yeah I was, she was the only person that let me be... Well me. She kept my Dad from forcing me to follow in his footsteps. She was awesome." I said as I was remembering you as you were. "What about your Mom? You never talk about her."

A moment passed away and I saw Kai shed a tear out of the corner of his right eye. Then what Kai said next pained my heart to just hear. "My Mom was killed when I was ten." One more tear came from his eyes as I was pained inside, was it because the pain Kai had or was it something else?

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dude that must have sucked." From that moment I felt like I couldn't help but ask. "How was she killed?"

At that moment fire didn't come from the firestarter, tears did like a waterfall as it looked at me as memories flooded his eyes as he started to answer my question. And right now he needed a rock to lean on. "Her name was _Rimonoku_. She was tall, beautiful, and had long curly black hair. She was happy, until the day she died. I was with my Mom at the village market to get groceries for dinner then suddenly a man yelled 'everyone down or they die!' My mom, being the protective parent she was, she pushed me behind a Lifestar fruit crate right out of the killers sight then she got down to the floor. The killer noticed this and started to walk to where I was hiding when my Mom stood up to get his attention away from my hiding place. Then the killer went to her right side and held a gun up to her temple. Remember I was young at the time, I stepped out of my spot to save my Mom. But I was too late the killer pulled the trigger and the bullet killed her instantly with I her ten year old son covered in her blood and brains. He was about to get me when the police arrived and the killer ran off." Kai paused as he tries to compose himself, Kai never cried unless it was serious, even then he would try to keep his emotions in. I hugged Kai tightly as the living torch was sobbing in my shoulder. Kai spoke after a minute.

"Nya was closer to my Dad than my Mom, and Nya never saw either of them die in front of her. And Cole, the police never caught the killer. I also can remember that look in his eyes as he killed my Mom, what I saw was insanity. Also his voice was filled with a hidden layer of evil and venom behind the words he spoke. If I either saw his eyes or heard his voice again I would honestly be terrified."

I continued to hug Kai tightly obviously needing a rock to lean on. I ripped open old scars when I asked that dumb question. I would have gone to shambles if it was you in Kai's Mom's position, you died of Cancer and his Mom died was killed and Kai saw it happen. To top it all off the killer never got caught.

I know what you're thinking, Why are you telling me this? That is because the Murder sent Kai a letter saying he's next. He locked himself in the bunk room probably trying to stuff his feelings back in. From that day I swore to protect Kai with my life. Since I made that promise I noticed things that gave me more and more reason to lo-like him. Like when Kai is telling a story he makes it sound excellent almost to the point it's an actual book but they were actually some of his Happier memories. I'm asking to help sense Dad always kept hiding his true feelings when he was young, how did you get him to open up? I'll write to you next time I Love You and Miss you.

Sincerely,

Your son, Cole.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

I finished the letter to my dead Mother as I fold the letter in thirds then placed the paper in an envelope and seal it. I place the envelope with the other one hundred letters. I walk to my bed and pull out a cash lock box (you know the ones that some people use to hold small things like cash, papers, letters that are never going to be sent) I unlocked the box with a key I keep on a chain around my neck and placed this envelope with the other ones. I close the box and slide it back into place.

I took my leave to train in the weight room, three hours pass and Lloyd knocks at the door frame and said "Kai would like to speak with you."

"Alright thanks."

I clean up a little bit to look nice for flameboy. About ten to fifteen minutes pass and I am standing at the door of the bunk room. I knock three times, I hear a movement before I heard a faint come in. I enter and I see Kai sitting the desk. "Hey Kai, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

He took a deep breath. "Cole..."

1234789012346789012345678901234567890

And scene! How was it? Good, bad, needs improvement. Tell me! Thank you for dealing with me for this long and the humming at the beginning of the story is a reference to my last one shot called Dear Journal. If you like singing read it. I might write a one shot on the conversation and each others reactions if only I get motivation. Who here hates Mid terms, I DO! I have all of my midterms tomorrow so please pray for me to do well and wish me luck.

Peace out,

Jackiesax ? ;-) :-D ;-D

P.S.: the italiszed name is in this code i found on pintrist it's ccalled 'The Ninja Code'. _Rimonoku _stands for Hope. in my story A Firestarter's Hope this will be called The Warrior's Code. enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE! (*insert puppydog eyes*)


End file.
